Sauveur
by FreyrFnk
Summary: Corporal Rivaille is injured during a Titan ambush, Eren - in Titan form - flies to the rescue. Titan!Eren x Rivaille fluff. For SnKkink prompt


**Warnings: **Foul language, mentions of gore, blood, Titan!Eren x Rivaille fluff (kinda)

**Pairing: **sort of Eren x Rivaille in a non-sexual way

**Prompt: **Rivaille is injured and Eren in Titan form saves him SnKkink meme

**Sauveur**

Bark crunched with every strike of the grapple, dragging the body at the other end higher and higher into the trees. They hadn't expected this, such an ambush – and regardless of their efforts there were simply _too damned many _of the fucking Titans to hold formation. It was a free-for-all, almost. To make it worse – they were _fucking huge. _They were easily 17-meters and he was running out of tree.

"Fuck."

A hiss, eyes narrowing as he grappled up to yet another branch, on yet another tree – constantly moving. If he could locate more of the troop, then perhaps there would be a chance of taking some out – of surviving. But as it stood, Rivaille accepted he would very likely be dead before night fell. But he wasn't going to go out without killing at least a few of the fuckers. Another grapple jerked his body, but he allowed the free-fall into a vicious spin that ripped through the Titan with a satisfying efficiency. Another shot, into the shoulder of a nearby Titan, mid-fall he was lurched away – grapple, toward the tree and swing round for another killing blow before he was on the move yet again.

If only he could find Eren, surely the dumbass would still be alive. He could shift after all, and likely stood the greatest chance of survival.

'_Just be alive you fucking brat.'_

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

Comrades fell everywhere around him, swatted like flies and tossed carelessly – sloppily – into grinning, gaping mouths. He was speechless, at first… stunned by the sheer insanity of the situation. That they should be so thoroughly ambushed by Titans… it was nearly unprecedented without a human shifter leading the charge.

And these were all Aberrant. All dangerous, unpredictable – and huge. Taller than his own titan form by many feet… but he still had an advantage of competence.

"EREN!" The voice was frantic, but undercut with relief and Eren turned, eyes locking on a bloody Mikasa.

There were fewer Titans here, and they were taken care of easily between the two of them. But he couldn't stop the clenching worry for the rest of the squad. Couldn't help but wonder if the Corporal was faring well… Eren shook his head. Stupid question. Corporal Rivaille was humanity's strongest soldier… of _course_ he was okay.

"We need to help the others." Eren ground out, fists clenching, that familiar hate roaring in his blood.

He could see their faces, hear their screams… but he couldn't shift. It was a last resort. Mikasa's wordless nod was the green-light. Although really, it wasn't so much a matter of finding their comrades as it was following the sounds of a losing battle. Eren felt his grip tighten around the hilts of his blades, eyes narrowing, emerald blazing fury.

The scene almost knocked his breath out – almost tripped him up, would have were it not for Mikasa's steadying hand on his arm. Blood smeared everything in the area, bodies and pieces and… bits sprayed this way and that. But they hadn't given up. There were simply too many to come out of this alive. Teeth snapped together, lips pulling back in a snarl that twisted the entirety of his face into something Feral.

"I'm shifting. I have to… we're all going to die otherwise." Animosity dripped from every syllable. Mikasa didn't argue – just plunged into the fray.

He couldn't stand here and watch them all die, even if there was a chance he could lose control… they would be death either way. Better take the chance. But more than that, Eren had to prove he'd gained predominant control over his Titan form. He hadn't lost it in so long… Blood exploded into his mouth, teeth sinking into his palm – but it was a pain he couldn't feel, so singularly focused on helping.

The explosion of smoke and Eren's roar drew attention, offering some degree of morale to his comrades and another target for the Titans. He didn't hesitate – lunged at the bastards with a howl of fury, fists drawn and mouth ready to rip and beat and shred with every available weapon.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

Blood flew, muscles screamed in protest – and his gas was almost gone. Another grapple, soaring away from the falling body of a Titan when a palm slammed into him. A sideswipe sending him flying to the ground below. A vicious snap, pain exploding from his leg and Rivaille knew his leg was broken. Again. Teeth clamped down on the scream wanting to break free and he forced himself to his feet, disoriented and staggering, vision swam and head throbbed in acute pain. Goddammit. The ground was the worse place to be – so vulnerable but he forced himself to move; to run.

Fuck it all. Despite the lusty desire to shred every goddamn one of the monsters hovering over him, he sought escape. Bit down the boiling rage and the pain shooting through his leg like spikes of electricity, frying nerves. He was losing blood, the forest before him swam in his sight. But he had to escape, to at least find cover for a time, until the rest of the troupe could… well, hopefully, find him.

Despite flight, swords remained in hand, lashing at every tending or hand that groped for him, every mouth that chomped – seeking a bite and only grabbing air.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

Fist tore into jaw, ripping it free of the skull – destroying the demented grin and sending the monster colliding with the ground. A merciless stomp and all was still, soldiers on the ground collapsing for a breath and checking their numbers. Who was missing, who was dead.

Eren didn't see the Corporal.

Where was he?

Eyes shot around the crowd, the dawning realization sending another wave of panic, and a slow boiling anger. They hadn't noticed yet. He was _gone_ and they hadn't noticed… none of them. But surely he wasn't dead?! He couldn't be. Eren refused to accept the possibility, and without a word, ignoring the shouts that rose behind him, he tore through the forest at breakneck speed. Fatigue was making its first appearance, but he had to last out. There was no way they could survive another battle, but if he remained a Titan, he stood a chance.

The earth vibrated, almost incessantly, and Eren altered his coarse. Surely this was the way – and coming upon the group of Titans… upon the lone, tiny figure weaving between them with a limp, clutching at one shoulder before falling to the ground. It answered the question. There was so much blood on the Corporal and he didn't rise again, but scrabbled for purchase in a knot of roots from a gnarled tree. Only a temporary haven. So many against one and he could see, could smell the dissipating bodies of others. How many had he fought alone? Against these odds?

Something snapped in Eren, if he'd been later – moments later – the Corporal would be dead. The person who stood up for him, though threatening him with death should he rampage – offered guidance and a strange, silent support. The same support he gave to every member of the Corps. All of it almost snatched away by greedy, leering mouths and insatiable, mindless hunger. With a roar of rage, Eren charged, fist drawing back, intent focused solely on the Titans before him. On killing every last one.

'_What the fuck is he doing?!_'

Eren was battered, already come from a battle that gave Rivaille hope the rest of the squad survived. Thunder boomed, loud and vicious with the crackle of lightning striking down almost too close for comfort. Rivaille clutched at his shoulder, dislocated and likely fractured, as he shoved further under the roots and out of sight. Rain poured down, not a drizzle – as though the clouds opened and dumped what they had all at once. It promised to be a vicious storm, it meant the scouts would have to retreat for now. Even missing two of their number, they didn't stand a chance in this weather on already stretched supplies.

'_Fuck. From bad to fucking worse._'

Couldn't just one thing ever go right? Eren following orders and protocol, Titans spilling some of their secrets… _something_ to make up for the countless lives sacrificed to this. Thoughts swirled, tumbled and spun as Rivaille watched – dissociated – as bodies fell and steam billowed over the area, heavy and humid when mixed with the lingering heat of the day and frozen rain turning the earth to crimson mud. His shoulder throbbed, his head ached and it was increasingly hard to just hold is goddamn eyes open and watch.

Pain was something the Recon corps found themselves… adjusting to – expecting. It didn't make it hurt any less.

Eren was exhausted, but he shouted again in triumph as the last body squelched beneath his stomp. Eyes glowed green-gold from beneath soggy wet hair. His body tingled, ached from fatigue of battling so many… but they weren't safe yet.

Where was the Corporal? Expecting to see the man make an appearance when the fighting was done, Eren found himself disappointed when all that moved were drooping bushes and thick steam. Was he still hiding? It was difficult to crouch, a tedious process to bend the knees and press fingertips and then palms into the slick earth, without rattling everything near. Craning his neck, Eren caught the scent of blood, human blood… strange that he should smell it in this form. Could Titans? He shook himself, tilting his head to peer with one eye into the small space.

The Corporal was there, but relief was short lived when he didn't move.

A rumble of concern shook through his throat, but it didn't rouse the man. Fingers curled into the soil, rage exploding through him again but there was nothing to target now… nothing but those roots separating them. Jaw snapped in agitation, a great gust of hot breath hissing out in a huff of agitation. But he was careful, oh so careful, to curl fingers beneath those roots and pull, tug. He bent instead of ripped them out of the way. And Rivaille was still motionless, the nudge didn't wake him but Eren could tell he was soaked from the rain, from blood and likely from sweat in the earlier fight.

Perhaps more gently than a human would believe a Titan capable, Eren scooped the injured body into his palm, conscious of the wounds he could see – could smell. Levi shifted, grunting in paint, brows furrowed tightly above closed eyes.

It was the sudden warmth permeating his body that tugged at his consciousness, the cold numbness drifting away. It had been blissful. Why was it leaving? A nudge to the side of his face, something large and impossibly warm, drew a groan. His head absolutely _ithrobbed/i _in pain. Who the fuck was touching him?

Eren cupped the body close to his chest, head dipped as he nudged at the Corporal with one finger, a barely there brush that took all the focus he could manage. He didn't want to injure the man further. Face lowered, closer now; enough so that every exhale sent a gust of delicious heat across Rivaille. He couldn't linger in oblivion now, not when something was being so insistent. Blearily, dark grey eyes cracked open – the world spun, and he blinked again to bring things into focus… or some focus. Eren was close, too close and Rivaille went rigid being so very near the mouth of a Titan – but the whimper of what could almost be relief brought realization.

"Eren?"

Fuck but his throat ached to speak, and he swallowed, like sandpaper – he was parched, his body burned and shivered and the warmth did nothing but reawaken the aches of his shoulder, and broken leg. Flesh wounds, seeping blood more slowly now, hissed from the nearness to the Titan. The finger nudged him again and Rivaille mindlessly swatted at it. It was too warm already, but the shivers remained.

"Stop touchin' me… fuckin' brat." He slurred, eyes closing, head lolling to one side.

The lurch of Eren standing, carefully cradling Rivaille close to his chest, had the Corporal groaning and swearing. He sounded drunk, but it could only be fever. The wounds, the trauma, the rain – it would all take its toll and _something _needed to be seen to before Rivaille died from the injuries rather than a Titan's maw.

Without another hesitation he set off at as brisk a pace as he dared – leaving behind the dissipating carnage in search of something that would suffice for shelter.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

The shelter was dry, but Rivaille was still damp – perhaps a blessing in disguise given his thrashing from the fever. Eren felt a spike of panic, uncertain of what to do but knowing he needed to do something.

He sat in a rocky overhang, had to crawl to reach the interior and even now felt impossibly cramped. Rivaille rested on his chest, shifting and mumbling half coherent sentences. Eren would need to wake him soon, or try, try to move the shoulder back into place – find something to splint that leg with. He sighed, long and hard and Rivaille jerked – drawing that glowing gaze once again.

"…fuckin' stupid… brats…"

Did the Corporal do anything besides complain about them and call them brats? The jolt of affection was unexpected, took him by surprise and drowned out the ranting. It was followed by curiosity. Eren supposed affection made sense, it was hard to dislike the intimidating little Corporal (despite how very well Mikasa managed)… maybe that was it.

Thin brows scrunched, nose wrinkled and head tossed from one direction to another, body shifted – inspiring a whimper from the pain – as though looking for some comfortable position. Had he the ability, Eren might have smiled, had the situation not been so dire – he might have laughed.

"…filthy… clean fuckin' after yourselves… idiots…."

He couldn't help it, he snorted, the breath blasting over Rivaille who stilled, sighed and struck by sudden inspiration, Eren slowly raised a hand – index finger brushing against the tiny hands fisting and relaxing next to the Corporal. Strange how fragile, doll-like the imposing man looked from this vantage. So easy to hurt. Eren drew back, like a flinch – but that niggling curiosity couldn't be contained. He brushed against the cropped hair slowly drying, but clinging from sweat, pushing it away from Rivaille's temple. Soft, even now. The Corporal sighed again, rolled atop his good arm as eyes fought their way open.

They were glazed, feverish, and unfocused. Rivaille stared without blinking, vision swimming and Eren stared back.

"…touchin' me… brat…"

Eren tilted his head, Corporal really was making no sense. He brushed across his hair again, offering a rumbling snicker when the man fidgeted, swatted disjointedly before wincing with a hiss, eyes clenching shut. _Ah,_ they should see to that shoulder now.

"Th' fuck are ya doin'… grabbing me… fuckin' ask… permmmmission before touchin' someone…"

He was still slurring, the protests were weak and Eren found morbid amusement at the demand. Maybe he would ask, if he could speak in this form. Maybe he would ask if Corporal didn't look so fucking cute and tiny…

'_Yeah, just stop that thought there,' _Eren thought with a mental wince. He was careful though, and Rivaille didn't make too much complaint as he was moved to rest atop Eren's knee. He tried to sit up, but swayed and slumped. Eren braced one finger at his chest, thumb carefully pressed against his back. The other hand daintily, i_very fucking daintily_/i grabbed the Corporal's arm. The man half shouted in pain, face twisting up and Eren had to steady himself.

He could easily kill Corporal.

What would he do then?

He didn't know if he could handle that… but leaving the situation as-is wasn't possible either.

With pressure equivalent to a human handling a butterfly wing, Eren moved the arm and pressed. Rivaille shouted again, smashed his face against ERen's finger to mute the sound as his arm was shoved back into place with a '_pop_' that was almost sickening. Eren shivered, Rivaille groaned – but there was definitely relief in that sound. The man leaned back, back arching over Eren's thumb and neck bared in a way that had the teen's blood rushing.

For all the damn good it did as a Titan.

"Thanks… fuckin' brat…"

The tone was affectionate, Eren huffed another gusty sound that mimicked laughter. Rivialle smiled, Eren froze. It was a barely there thing, looked anything but lucid with those unfocused eyes and flushed cheeks and sweaty brow. It was miniscule, a soft curving of lips normally set in scowl or sharp, apathetic line. Eren wondered what it would look like if Corporal _really_ smiled.

He imagined it might be breathtaking.

But they needed to see to Rivaille's leg. Eren shifted, lowering his head, jaw pressed to Rivaille's side – to inspect the injured limb. Rivaille's eyes followed and he hummed dazedly, dropping his face against Eren's and _nuzzled_ him.

Eren decided fevers did very strange things to Corporal.

Ever careful, the man was set atop one of the rock ledges, he protested with a wordless grumble. Eren gestured to his leg, he seemed to barely understand but the huff and relaxing of the body that trembled still was confirmation enough. With a final, skeptical look to Rivaille – Eren crawled from their haven.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

Erwin rubbed at his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. It was a fucking long night and he had a bottle of Vine that was calling.

"Both are missing?" He questioned, again – exhaustion urging him to disbelieve.

"Yes, Commander."

Mikasa Ackerman, the most skilled to return from the mission. She stood at attention, but her eyes refused to meet his. They were red rimmed, locked over his shoulder and distant. She was far too affected by Eren's AWOL status. Erwin sighed, rubbed the back of his neck.

"We will send a troupe in the morning. Nothing will be found in the storm."

She nodded but froze when baby-blue eyes, hard as steel, fixed upon her. Mikasa tensed, lips pursed behind her scarf and hands twitching toward fists. She knew she wouldn't like what he had to say.

"You are emotionally compromised. You must stay behind. We will find them, I will be joining the search."

Erwin stood, silencing her protests with the raise of a hand. He shook his head, turned to the window – to the blot of pouring rain that obscured sight of anything else. Hopefully, there would be two live soldiers to find. Erwin couldn't imagine the blow losing them both would deliver.

"You will remain behind, Ackerman. In the state you're in – you will put the entire situation in jeopardy. We could use your skills – but as you are now, you would only hinder the mission."

It was cold, cruel perhaps. But it was true – and she needed to recognize this, or manage better control of herself. They really couldn't afford having the girl fly off at the slightest hint of Eren being in danger. It had already cost them once, Erwin wouldn't allow it to again.

"If I find you accompanied the troupe tomorrow – and I will know – it will be an automatic resignation from the Recon Corps."

The sharp intake of breath was enough answer, the waves of fury drifting from her let him know she would abide his command – but she would despise him for it. So be it. So long as the girl listened.

Now, for that brandy.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

"FUCK!"

The shout rebounded against stone, untempered by that infamous control. Rivaille writhed and Eren winced, it was such a slow process. Such a fucking chore and it hurt. It was impossible for it not to, all things considered.

"_Pédé bite á sucer!_ Fucking hurts, bastard."

Rivialle hissed and spat, some English – some French – mostly gibberish and curses that would make a sailor blush. Not that Eren could blame him, fever loosened his tongue obviously and pain inspired an entirely new level of verbal abuse. Still, Rivaille's hands never unclenched from the make-shift splints held firmly to either side of his shin as Eren made one more round with make-shift bandage. It as really just strips from Rivaille's shredded cloak.

"Fucking twat! Be fucking careful before I shove the motherfucking stick in your oversized fucking eye! DON'T LAUGH YOU FUCKING BRAT!"

Another lap around, Rivaille's muscles tensed, twitched and teeth – when his mouth shut – bit into his lip, brows scrunched sharply together. He was panting, trembling against Eren but other than loud cursing – there hadn't been a whimper or scream from pain.

"I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR GODDAMN LEGS WHEN YOU'RE OUT OF THAT FUCKING BODY, _salaud_, can't you move faster? This wouldn't be as fucking painful if you did, fucking _chatte._"

Eren wondered what half of those words meant, but decided he was likely better off not knowing. Corporal was as close to lucid as he'd been since Eren saved him, and the relief of hearing sentences strung together (regardless of vulgarity) was a relief. To be honest, he hadn't realized he was so tense about the fever until Rivaille let lose.

He was surprised his ears weren't bleeding, to be perfectly honest.

At last the final knot was in and Rivaille collapsed back with a groan of relief, though undoubtedly still in pain. Eren was just relieved it was over, that he hadn't injured the man further. He sighed, scooped Rivaille up to deposit him once again on his chest. They were cramped, but if he shifted just so – it was almost like lying down… in an upright-fetal position. There were no complaints about the moving anymore, Eren wondered if Rivaille just accepted the situation or was too exhausted to care.

When he moved his hand away an almost inaudible whimper gave him pause. Confused, he looked down, where Rivaille had his uninjured arm stretched out, although it looked halfway to dropping. Fevered, pain dazed eyes met his – Eren returned the hand, resting so near, one finger draped across the Corporal.

Was he cold?

Rivaille shifted, pushed just slightly to one side, eyes still stuck to Eren's face – they lingered, silent in an almost unnerving way until it seemed exhaustion won out over pain and Rivaille slipped toward sleep, mumbling.

Had he been human, he might not have heard it… had his scrutiny not been so intent, Eren _still_ might have missed it; but he hadn't, and the words sent shock, confusion and disbelief wrecking-havoc on his mind.

_Love you, brat._

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

Sunlight filtered in through the little cave's opening, it warmed the place rather quickly but Eren hardly noticed. Dazed was perhaps the best way to describe his state of mind, tumultuous would be another – and confuse. Corporal said he _loved_ him. Sure, he admired the man, felt a companionship with him, and certainly after the last twenty-four hours – an affection. But love? Eren felt they barely knew each other.

But he was only fifteen – what did he know of love? The only love he knew was of the familial sort.

Maybe that was how Corporal meant it? It was very confusing, and somehow the tone didn't seem to quite fit how one tells a family, or friend-family that they love them. He certainly never felt the need to tell Armin and Mikasa that he _loved_ them, they _knew_. Well, he was rather sure they knew anyway.

He hadn't slept, half from worry that Corporal's fever would return and half because his brain wouldn't stop its circling on the topic.

Funny how three little words could cause such trouble… although it really wasn't funny at all.

Eren was exhausted, stretched far too thin from holding the Titan form for so long. Today they would have to move, to head toward the walls in hopes of meeting up with the Recon troupe that would undoubtedly search for them. He fought yesterday, held the form and, perhaps more strenuous than them all – was taking the care not to kill Corporal in the attempt to help him. It was daunting how much concentration and thought it took to do things, how much he had to consider; and it left his brain feeling like churned butter.

There was no way he could fight today, much less run – he would have to walk and pray he didn't lose consciousness. What if he did? His Titan form was likely to eat the injured Corporal without a second's thought… or just smash him.

That thought didn't sit very well at all.

A groan broke through the thoughts, giving a not-so-wonderful distraction – seeing as that was the very focal of those thoughts. Eren dipped his chin, head tilting to one side to observe the waking Corporal. The pain was likely worse today, Eren noticed the fever seemed to diminish as the night wore on - but it certainly wasn't entirely gone.

Rivaille's head felt as though it were going to split in two, his body was worse. Stretched, scrunched, ground and spat back out. Exactly how he felt – and that wasn't counting his fucking leg. He shifted, eyes cracking open to the expanse of a chest and curve of shoulder – the slight weight atop him turned out to be fingers.

Huh, well that was interesting. Dark eyes, hazed with exhaustion, pain and remnants of troubled sleep slid up to Eren's face. '_He's still a Titan?!'_ It was almost alarming that he held the form for so long, Rivaille had to wonder how when it hadn't happened before. He was a bit surprised to wake at all and not find himself dead. He grunted a greeting and pushed at the hand that immediately removed itself before shoving his body into an upright position. Fuck his head hurt. A glance to the right gave him a guess at the time.

"Nice to see sunlight and… a cave… instead of a Titan's stomach."

An arched brow and glance at Eren, the Titan huffed a breath that could have been a laugh. Rivaille saw amusement in his eyes, so expressive even on the face of a monster… or perhaps not so much of one – given he was still breathing and… patched up. What took the man by surprise, gave pause, was the affection in that look. Sure, admiration was a common thing, respect another – even a bit of fear. But affection?

'_What the hell happened?_'

He could barely remember the previous night; a flashing sequence of pain, the knowledge he'd babbled quite a bit – and Rivaille silently cursed his inability to shut the fuck up – and distinct impressions of the Titan (even if it was Eren controlling it) wrapping his leg, resetting his shoulder. It was mind boggling, and he suspected Hanji would literally murder for details. He would've asked Eren, but he couldn't exactly speak like this, which meant today was going to be long indeed now that he was lucid… for the most part. Things still had a disjointed feel to them.

"I'm surprised you're still a Titan and in control… impressive… but you look like shit."

He settled for instead, voice rough – scratchy. He could do with a drink, but didn't think such a thing likely anytime soon. It was a brusque statement, but another huffing breath and the flicker of pleasure in those eyes made it worth it. Rivaille looked away – unwilling to watch an expression so resembling a praised puppy cross those eyes. But Eren really did look like shit, exhausted. His eyes drooped, were just a bit duller than they should be and even the subtle breathing, unnecessary though it was, spoke of lethargy. Rivaille sighed, shoving those thoughts away because there wasn't much to be done. No way they would survive should Eren leave the Titan.

"So when are we leaving?"

Eren shifted, bringing a hand up that Rivaille assumed he was meant to sit in. Well, he had no qualms about that. Better a hand than a mouth. Although it took some time, and plenty of biting back irritated grumbling, he eventually made himself comfortable as possible in the Titan's palm. Eren curled, slow - lazy almost, and slightly clumsy – before crawling free of the little cave and into the sunlight.

It seemed to energize him the slightest bit, he breathed a heavy sigh that Rivaille felt the draft of from where he sat, held close to Eren's chest, watching those eyes close and re-open, shoulders rise and drop. It was strange not to feel the slightest hesitation or tensing around the Titan.

He wasn't, had never been, afraid of Eren as a Titan – but he'd always been aware it could, and would, kill him (or try) should Eren lose control. Now though, he felt relaxed… dare he say it? _Safe._

Likely from sleeping on the bastard and whatever happened the night before. Fuck if only he could remember, but was just a bit grateful he sort-of couldn't.

Eren turned to the walls, taking another breath before beginning what would be a long trek back home.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

Hooves clattered against the earth, expressions were set like stone – outlook bleak. There hadn't been a recorded incident of Soldiers missing beyond the wall being recovered. Not yet. But Eren and Rivaille were far from the average Soldier. So they had a little hope.

Hanji rode at the fore, to the left of Erwin and to his right rode Armin. They both scanned the horizon eagerly, just waiting for some sight or sound of the missing duo – but already they were closing on the trees and they had yet to see them. The formation held strong today, obviously not one for unexpected ambushing – so they made good time.

They were closing in on the forest when a swaying, walking figure caught Hanji's eye. She hesitated, she knew it was a Titan – but in the next moment nearly gaped in shock.

"COMMANDER!"

Erwin shot her a look, followed her gesture and their charge slowed just so; walking toward them, nearly staggering from what was clearly beyond the bounds of exhaustion – was Eren. He looked battered, worn, ready to drop. But he was definitely alive, and if assumptions were correct from the hand cradled to his chest – so was Rivaille… that or the Titan was returning the body.

They met halfway, set up a boundary ready to fly into action at the slightest hint of Titans approaching while Eren took several more steps before carefully lowering to the ground.

He didn't even upset the horses, such was the grace with which he crouched – and Hanji was stunned speechless by the degree of control displayed. Control lacked in all other situations. But perhaps it took a life-or-death situation to force the boy into claiming that control… or something else.

Eren lowered his hand, palm opening to reveal Rivaille sitting, propped against his thumb and half asleep. It was another shock, that the Corporal – even injured – would be so at ease in the Titan's presence. In the next moment, steam was billowing from the Titan's neck where Eren jerked himself free, gasping and staggering. He would have fallen had Armin not caught him, body trembling and eyes barely open – but a grin of triumph twisting his face.

The lectures would come later, but let them come – because they survived and _he'd held control_ through all of it.

Both were helped into a cart, too exhausted and injured for riding effectively before the troupe set off for the wall again. Hanji was practically bouncing in her saddle, eyes alight with mad glee and questions ready to pour off her tongue.

"Try to contain yourself, Hanji, Eren likely isn't coherent enough to answer."

Rivaille sounded exhausted, propped against the cart's side and Hanji pouted – but only for a moment before she smirked, leaned over the cart edge with a shit-eating grin.

"Eren is it?" She cooed and he rolled his eyes.

"We did survive a night out of the wall."

Thanks to Eren went unsaid, but the brief locking of eyes between the two was enough. It didn't need to be said. Eren grinned again and Rivaille found himself smiling in return. He relaxed, knowing they would make it back now, and allowed sleep to reclaim him.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

He was woken by a soft shake of his shoulder, Eren was already awake but looked near collapse still. He smiled again, gesturing to the headquarters a stone's throw from them and Rivaille shook himself free of sleep enough to try and stand.

He almost immediately felt an arm wrapping about his waist, the other pulling his uninjured arm across a shoulder. Rivaille blinked, but said nothing as Eren staggered them both toward headquarters. The rushing, panicked but relieved Mikasa went unacknowledged in the haze – the eyes of the Corps unheeded the same way, though they stared with intense shock as the two injured figures wobbled and swayed their way inside.

"You know, I expect you to tell me what happened, and _how_." Rivaille commented offhandedly.

They were barely inside the cool interior and Eren froze, face heating with a scarlet blush and eyes jerking away. Rivaille smirked, amazing what sleeping could bring back.

"Y-yes, Corporal." He stammered, Rivaille's smirk widened briefly before dropping.

"Hey brat."

Eren looked at him, expression sullen – but jerked to surprise when the collar of his shirt was grasped and he was jerked down. Lips colliding in a kiss, soft and brief – it tasted of their shared ordeal and need for rest. It was over far too quickly, but left a burning on both mouths – and another blush on Eren's face. Rivaille arched a brow at him, gestured ahead with a lazy flick of his wrist.

"Well, lead on, my titanic protector."

**Notes**

Music – SnK OP1 & 2, Monkey Majik – With You, Super Junior – No Other, The Pillows – Another Morning, Spitz – Kimi to Kurasetara


End file.
